Let The Darkness Fall
by HarmonyFan14
Summary: Maybe Riza Hawkeye shouldn't have followed her father's apprentice that night. Vampire AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first AU vampire fanfic, young royai ofc:)

 **Let The Darkness Fall**

 **Chapter 1**

He was doing it again.

But this time, Riza wasn't going to simply let him go. It was one o'clock in the night and Roy was suspiciously leaving the house again.

It was only one year since he had become her father's apprentice. They usedto exchange a few casual words a day and that was all that could define their relationship. Still, even though they were only a few formal and ordinary words, there was something about him that Riza couldn't figure out.

He had a bizarre handsomeness. That kind of appearance that scares you a little, that you would believe exists only in the fantasy books. There was something about that black and messy hair and those deep and dark eyes that fascinated her. It was more like he was a beautiful painting that you are used to admire every day and without its existence your life would be empty.

Riza wouldn't have admired him so much if he wasn't also intelligent. She simply knew that because other way, her father would have kicked him out a long ago, just like he had done with his former apprentices.

Still, there was something about him that didn't match his perfect character. The fact that he was leaving the house almost every night and was returning in the morning. And he was never tired. Riza knew she shouldn't care, but after an year of telling herself that again and again she decided that she had to see what was it all about. It was the fascination that made her leave the house and follow him.

He walked down some narrow streets that led to the suburbs of the town. Riza followed closely behind being careful not to be noticed. She suddenly shivered. It was a cold night indeed and she had no idea how longer they would walk. Was it all he was doing? Walking in the moonlight the whole night?

"Finally. You are late. " An annoyed voice said and Riza hid in a bush.

"I sometimes need to sleep too, Kimblee." Roy replied as he crossed his arms and approached a taller figure.

"Give him a break, Solf, he's already doing enough for us. " the taller guy said and punched Roy playfully in the shoulder.

There were lots of guys gathered around him, looking interested at him.

"It seems like he also brought us a gift? " A short guy with long hair arched an eyebrow. For a second, she lost the sight of the guy who spoke before but the next moment she found herself thrown on the pavement in front of the huge gang.

Many pairs of glossy eyes were starting at her with interest and curiosity. She didn't realize but she was looking for a certain pair of black orbs that she couldn't distinguish because of the darkness. She tried to get up, but she was suddenly kicked back down.

"We told you to be careful not to be followed, Mustang. Who's this? "

Roy made his away to her and she swore that she had never seen that expression of guilt and concern upon his perfect face.

"Umm... She is... "

Riza opened her mouth to talk but the man called Kimblee rised his hand and barked furiously:

"Shut up, disgusting human! "

Riza arched an eyebrow. Since was that an insult.

"Mustang, I swear, if you don't explain this I'm cutting her throat right in front of you. "

Riza covered her throat instinctively and shook her head confused looking at Roy. He didn't seem to be the type of guy who was part of aggressive gangs.

"She is my feeder. " he answered shortly and ruffled his hair. For a moment she swore that he winked at her. Yeah, she was cooking all the meals but 'feeder' was an odd term. Some of the guys started to laugh mockingly.

"Kimblee, if I'm not wrong,it was you who said that every vampire has the right to have a human as feeder, didn't you?" he continued to act as if all he was saying was true.

"I did, but I don't recall the moment you brought her in front of the council and branded her us your feeder. "

Riza's eyes wandered confused from one to the other. The hell was going on. Feeder? Council? Brand? No, no more tattoos for her.

"That's because... Umm... Because I'm still not sure if she's the one. " Roy went on with his lie and held her a hand to get up. She stumbled on her feet and flinched at the touch of his cold hands.

"Really? " A beautiful woman with a silky voice asked from behind Kimblee. "Poor you...every vampire recognizes their feeder from the first bite. "

Riza froze even though she wasn't holding his cold hand anymore. Did she hear it all correctly? Vampires? She frowned and wanted to ask Roy if this was a joke, but by the serious glance upon his face, she decided to stay silent.

"Lust is right. " Kimblee approved. "You're lying us trying to protect her. Lying to the council is punished with ripping all of your limbs. "

"Hey, let's calm down." The taller guy next to Roy stepped in front of everybody. "He's been turned recently, maybe he can't recognize his feeder from the first bite, right? "

Roy nodded and Riza didn't know why but nodded too. Hell if she understood a damn thing.

"Then feed on her. Now. So you'll prove us that she really isyour feeder and that she's not a loosy human who you're protecting. "

Riza gulped and took a step away from him.

"I'm not thirsty right now. " Roy tried to excuse himself but was interrupted by the woman who pushed Riza back on the ground.

"You'd better be. Or else you'll both end up dying in the most painful ways."

Roy nodded and suddenly his serious expression turned into an apologetic and sorrowful one. Riza realized what that meant. The only thing she knew about vampires was that they were drinking blood. And she would have ran away as fast as she could but the fear and the shock didn't allow her limbs to move.

"I promise I'll make it quick. " he whispered as he gently brushed her blonde hair away from her neck and before she could realize, two sharp fangs were buried into her skin. His hands were gripping her shoulders tightly as she felt a strong pressure on the place where his fangs were sunk.

She gasped for hair and widened her eyes. Involuntarily, she tilted her head back so he could have more space. It was strange because she couldn't feel any pain. She felt a sudden wave of electricity and pleasure that she could not understand.

Her father's apprentice was drinking her blood. So he was a vampire. That explained why he wasn't sleeping and his appearance. This damned council meetings explained his absences during the nights.

She started to feel pain as his grip on her was tightening more and more and her feet were trembling. She started to breath faster and heard her heart beating violently. He sure knew when to stop, right?

"Roy, you're killing her. Roy, stop! " The friendlier guy said as he pulled him away from her. She felt a sharp pain in her neck as the cool air of the night made hervcome back to her senses. He didn't look like the beautiful painting she knew. His eyes were glowing red as he was starting hungrily at her.

She felt weak, like that dominating gaze was crushing her. She felt sick realizing that blood was still flowing down her throat and that she was surrounded by hungry vampires. Roy's crimson eyes turned to their original colour as he noticed her terrified expression.

He caught her right before she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Riza was waken up by the burning sensation on her neck.

She realized that she had no idea where she was or what had happened. That was until she met a well-known pair of dark and concerned eyes staring at her. Soon she realized where she was.

She was lying on the bed in Roy's bedroom. By the dim light that was falling from the window upon her, she realized that it was early in the morning. She closed her eyes again feeling a strange kind of exhaustion. Scenes from last night started to replay in her mind so she covered her neck instinctively and hissed in pain.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I should have scented you when you followed me. But I didn't pay attention... And I am really really sorry and you don't have to forgive me. I barely got you killed."

Riza opened her eyes again at the hearing of his voice.

"I am still not so sure about what happened last night, but there is something that is concerning me more. "

He arched an eyebrow in response and noticed that she bit her lip nervously.

"Am I turning in a... In a vampire?"

All she knew about vampires was that if they bite you, then you turn in one of them. Roy's expression softened.

"No. There's no chance. I should have inserted venom for that. All I did was drinking your blood like a monster."

Silence.

Riza got up and sat on the side of the bed near him. She was relieved she was still a human. Her hand brushed against the mark on her neck and frowned in pain. Why the hell was hurting it so bad?

"I can make the pain disappear. I owe you that." he said hopefully.

"Okay. " she answered realizing that she couldn't resist much more to the sensation that her skin was burning. "But you owe me some explanations after that. " she added with a severe glance.

He nodded and carefully brushed away the hair that was covering the bite. It was still there. The memory of the last night. He bit his lips remembering the taste of her blood. Even though it had been hard for him to accept that, last night had been the only moment when he had really enjoyed drinking blood since he had become a vampire.

She felt his hot breath against her skin and gripped the sheets with her hands, preparing for a new bite. But she sighed in relief surprised, when instead of two sharp fangs, his cold lips pressed against her wound.

She gulped nervously and felt her face turning crimson. He pulled away and she realized that she felt no pain anymore.

"T-thank you. " she murmured not knowing how to react. His eyes were glowing as his hand brushed her hair back on her shoulder.

"So... You're a vampire? "

"Yes... "

"Since when? "

"Six months, I guess... "

"That seems like enough time. Why did they say that you're a beginner? "

"Because that's actually a really short period of time. I should have at least two years since I've been turned to be a mature vampire. " he explained calmly and she couldn't help but remember that wild and red gaze he gave her last night after that guy had pulled him away from her.

"So that means that you can't control yourself?"

"Basically, yes. And that I don't have special powers like the vampires in the council. "

Riza remembered those aggressive and arrogant faces of Kimblee and Lust.

"But why? Why are you a vampire? Who turned you?" she asked not understanding who would do something like that. He sighed and started at the floor. "You don't have to... "

"No, it's okay. I owe you lots of explications." He said and went on. "Some vampires killed my parents when I was a kid. When I grew up I wanted to become a Vampire Hunter. Six months ago when I've been to Central during the holidays, I finally found the murderers of my parents. I thought I was ready to kill them with all the alchemy I knew. But I was wrong. And they turned me into a vampire be-"

"Because they knew how much you hated them... " she ended his phrase.

He nodded.

"So that's why you wanted my father to teach you alchemy? So you could kill those vampires? " She asked realizing tha some things really made sense.

"Yes. Well... You see, I shouldn't be the one telling you this but the vampires know your father as the best Vampire Hunter. "

Riza arched her eyebrows. "Wait, what. I think I'm not following." She said confused. So her father knew about the existence of these creatures... And he was actually a hunter? But why would he have a vampire as an apprentice if he hated them?

"I suppose my father doesn't know about your true nature. "

He shook his head.

God, there was so much to take in... She still felt a little sick from last night.

She wanted to ask him about what did the council think about the fact that he had a Vampire Hunter as master, but decided that that wasn't really her business. There was something else she was curious about.

"And what happened last night after... " she felt kind of embarrassed to say that she had fainted in front of all those vampires.

"Well, they believed me. And I brought you here. I made sure you wouldn't bleed and I hoped you would wake up soon. I...I am really sorry. I could have killed you. "

She suddenly smiled and he frowned confused.

"Was my blood so tasty that you couldn't stop?" she couldn't help but find it funny. She didn't know if it was because of the lack of blood in her body.

"Riza." He said and looked her straight in the eyes. She realized it was the first time when he was saying her name. "I have never in my life since I've become a Vampire been so attracted to someone's blood. I have felt something that I can't explain. "

"Roy... " She murmured taken aback by his confession. She remembered the pleasure she had felt at that moment. Was she a masochist? "I felt no pain when you bit me." she said and started to play anxiously with her fingers.

He flinched. All his victims had always screamed in agony when he had fed on them. Why had it been so different with her... Oh no.

"I have some bad news and some good news. Which one do you wanna hear first? " He asked clearly concerned,but with a glimpse of excitement in his eyes.

Riza rolled her eyes. What mattered, anyway. The concepts of good and bad had been strangely mixed up in the last hours. "The good ones."

"I have found my feeder. And the bad ones, it's you." He said lightly. She started to laugh nervously and he looked at her confused.

"Firstly, how is that something good?"

"Well, even for mature vampires that's a very difficult thing."

"Okay. So it were actually good for you. Secondly, I don't want to be part of this vampire saga."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We don't have a choice." He said simply.

"Oh yeah?" she asked annoyed and got up from the bed. "I don't want to be you feeding puppet. I want to forget everything about last night and continue my life pretending that vampires don't exist. " she said promptly and crossed her arms.

He got up too and walked in front of her. It was then when she realized for the first time how tall he was compared to her. And extremely strong probably. She knew that if he wanted he could have drunk all her blood in an instance.

"I am sorry I dragged you into this, but there's no turning back. And you wouldn't be my feeding puppet." He added feeling insulted.

"Why there's no turning back?"

"Because if I don't brand you in front of the council as my feeder,then they would know that I only tried to protect you last night and would kill us both."

"B-but..." She felt tears forming in her eyes because of the frustration, shock and exhaustion."You told them that you weren't sure I was your feeder. Can't you tell them simply that I'm not the one? " she asked trying to find a solution.

"There are many reasons for why that wouldn't work. First, I am bound to your blood and I will never be attracted to other human being's blood. Secondly, if they believed that you're not my feeder, they would kill you because of what you have seen last night."

Bound to her blood? She wanted to think of it as an absurdity.

"Can't the council use a forgetting spell or something?" she asked and Roy looked bitterly in her eyes that were glowing with hope.

He shook his head. "We don't have something like that. Vampires never forgive. And that again, would kill us both. The only humans that are allowed to know about the vampires are the feeders."

She shook her head wishing to wake up from that nightmare. A tear rolled down her face and all of a sudden, two strong arms wrapped around her and pressed her tightly against his chest.

She didn't even object.

"Explain me more. " she managed to murmur as her head was pressed against his chest. He sighed saddly that he bounded her to that faith.

"It means that you're the only being on this Earth who can satisfy my blood thirst. After you receive a brand, I will be able to stop before...drinking all your blood when I'll be feeding on you. It's recommended for every vampire to find their feeder as soon as they can because otherwise we just kill random humans before we find the right understand? " He asked softly.

She nodded. She knew it was her fault after all. It had been her idea to follow him. If she had stayed home last night she wouldn't be now destined to be his blood machine. She would have wanted to shout at him, to tell him what an egoistic monster he was...but it was something about his strong grip that calmed her down.

Was his need of blood all that bounded them? Or was it something else?

"Can we wait a little more before the branding thing?" She murmured as she lifted her head and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Yes, but the sooner we do this, the better. After you'll have a brand, no vampire would try to hurt you."

"Does this make me your property? " She asked averting her gaze from his.

"Not really. I'm the one dependent on you. You don't need me, but I do. That kind of gives you a lot of power."

Silence. They stood like that for a few more minutes.

"I am sorry. "

"You don't have to apologize. Everything's my fault. " he said and she found something inside her that hated to see his eyes holding so much pain and regret.

"No, I am sorry for you. For what happened to you. While I'm still a human and all I have to do is to share my blood with you, you have no choice but be a vampire. You are part of a much more cruel world than this. You have terrible needs. You have an awful past. You don't have to hide it, Roy, you are allowed to be happy that you have found your feeder. I guess you deserved something good to happen to you. " She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

His right hand caressed her hair. "Thank you." Was all he could say. He really felt excited. And not only by her scent. He wasn't thirsty at the moment. He was happy that he wouldn't be alone anymore. Even though he knew how egoistic he was, he was happy that there was someone who could understand him.

The days passed quickly after the council incident. Riza tried to delay the branding as much as she could. And Roy wasn't anymore the beautiful picture she had used to admire. He felt more realistic. She wasn't sure if it was only in her head but every time they met in the house, his eyes were shinning brighter and he was giving her soft smiles.

Of course, they tried to act normally and ignore each other in the presence of her father. Riza was anyway afraid that one day, he would realize Roy was a vampire and would kill him. However, you couldn't tell he wasn't an ordinary human.

Riza knew from what he had explained her that he didn't need to drink blood every day, but now four days had passed and he was still silent about the topic. She wasn't sure about what she should do. Was she supposed to ask him if he needed her?

It was one Friday night when she was trying to sleep, tossing from a side to the other. Suddenly, the creak of the door of her bedroom made her flinch and turn her attention to the entrance.

"Roy?" she asked as he opened the door just a crack. "Come in."

He complied and closed the door behind him. The way he was looking at her made her shiver. She gulped realizing what was going to happen.

"Sorry, I tried to hold back these days. But I can't do it anymore. Seeing you every day makes me so... So thirsty."

She nodded silently and he sat on the bed next to her body. Her dilated and curious orbs continued to watch him carefully. She brushed her hair away from the right side of her neck and he leaned on her body slowly.

"Don't be scared." He said as he noticed that her heart was beating fast.

"I'm not." It wasn't entirely a lie. She felt half excited. His dark eyes were now glowing red hungrily. He closed the distance between his lips and her neck and sank his teeth slowly. She realized she was holding her breath only when he bit her and she exhaled. It felt just like the same time. A sudden wave of pleasure crushed against her as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. She needed to hold onto something.

He climbed unconsciously on top of her, making it impossible for her to move her limbs. He would stop in time, right? Suddenly, she remembered what he had said a few days ago:" After you receive a brand, I will be able to stop before...drinking all your blood when I'll be feeding on you."

So...could that mean that she was in mortal danger at the moment? How could something that felt so good be so dangerous. He was the hunter, she was the prey.

"Roy... " she called him, but he paid no attention. "I think it's enough."

He was so heavy. She tried to push him away but of course it was futile. The fact that he had tried to hold back the last days had probably increased his thirst. Panic started to grow inside her as her pulse started to accelerate.

"Please, stop!" she said still trying to push his chest away. There must have been something to stop him. Something that would wake him up from his trance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're hurting me." Was all she said and as if someone had cast a spell, he stopped. He pulled his fangs away from her soft skin and kissed her, soothing the place. Instead of moving away, he lay next to her breathing heavily. He pressed a palm against his forehead and bit his lips.

"That was kind of intense." She murmured feeling the exhaustion invading her body.

"Kind of? I barely killed you again."

"Yes, but you stopped in time at least. You reacted when I said that you were hurting me."

"Hardly I did…I don't want to blame this on you, but if you had had a brand… "

"I know. None of this would have happened." She said a little frustrated. "Fine, we can go to your council and do the branding thing."

He nodded. It was a single person bed, so their bodies were pressed against each other. Riza was a little amazed that she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It was kind of comfy actually.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking protectively at her.

"Yeah. Only a little… Tired? Weak? But I'm fine. "

He turned on one side to face her better. The moonlight was falling on them both gently.

"Thank you. You're saving many innocent lives doing this." He whispered and she nodded. Indeed, if it wasn't for her, he would be hunting random people at the moment.

"Roy?" she said as she closed her eyes. "In the future don't try to hold back so much. I'm supposed to be there for you wherever you need, right?"

"Okay." He answered realizing that it made sense.

She turned on her right side, facing him too. "You should sleep." He added as he tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. She was breathing softly against his neck.

It was the first time he could admire her closely. So young, innocent and beautiful. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt cozier next to someone. Maybe he should return to his bedroom though. He wanted to get up but her hand was gripping tightly on his night shirt.

He could stay a little more for her.

The day of the branding came quickly. That was why Riza couldn't focus at all at school. There was nothing that could take her mind off what was about to happen that night. She was feeling like she was giving up her old life for a complete stranger who happened to have a strong connection with her. It was crazy. But it was that kind of life or death situation.

And Roy wasn't so bad either. He was very kind and protective… And patient. She was feeling nervous about seeing those council vampires' faces. Anyway, one thing was certain: tonight was decisive.

She turned when someone patted her on the shoulder. It was still break and she preferred spending time alone. So who was this guy?

"Hey, you." He started as he looked at her in an odd way. "Whom are you sharing your blood with, chick?" He added as a cruel smile appeared on his face and caught her arm. "Will you share it with me too?"

"No way. Move." she ordered as she pulled her hand away. She hurried down the corridor when the previous boy turned her to him.

"You'd better follow me or else I'm cracking your neck right here." He threatened and she showed him a look full of hatred. The bell rang and the empty corridor was flooded with students. Riza got lost through them but felt his gaze pierce her in the crowd.

She shivered.

* * *

She arched an eyebrow surprised as she entered her bedroom.

Roy was patiently sitting on her bed, reading an alchemy book. As soon as he noticed her he jumped off the bed and rushed to her. He gripped her shoulders and studied her with a gaze full of concern.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked quickly.

How could he know what had happened? He hadn't been there.

"Let's just say that someone else was also interested in my blood. But how-"

"You smell awfully a lot like another vampire… Which is disturbing." He answered and she pulled away from his grip. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Well, I was lucky. I suppose this kind of things won't happen after the branding, right?" she asked hopefully.

"That can always happen. But no one would blame me if I ripped his throat off." He replied casually. Riza gulped. All the vampires overused that threat. Would he really kill someone only because they hurt her? She still had a lot to learn about this new world. What was she dragging herself into?

"Nervous?" he asked and soon realized how stupid the question sounded. "Of course you're nervous. But I promise that after this it will all be alright."

"Yeah… I know." She answered hesitantly. "Can you please leave me alone? I need some time to… " she murmured and tried to avoid his deep gaze.

"Of course, this is your room after all. I only… Uh… Came here because… Never mind. " he added quickly and left closing the door.

She sighed defeated.

* * *

"Since you knew I was leaving the house in the middle of the night, I suggest not using the door." He said as the clock struck the midnight. They had to leave soon for the meeting at the council. "We'll use the window."

"Yeah, sure. Do I need to remind you that… You know… You are a vampire and I am not?" she asked rhetorically and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly. Climb on my back."

"No way."

"Riza. There's not even so much till the ground." He added as he opened the window of her bedroom and looked down. Well, it was a lot till the ground but she didn't need to know that. "Please?" He asked and looked at her softly.

He was dragging her into this too so he couldn't risk using the front door. What would they explain to his master if he saw them leaving the house at that hour?

She murmured something unintelligible and climbed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just, don't scream. The whole idea of using the window is to avoid any kind of noise." He added.

She nodded and hid her face in his messy hair. Roy climbed on the frame of the window and after he checked with her once more he jumped. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe that they were standing on the ground. Alive.


End file.
